73rd Annual Hunger Games
by EvilhariboMadness
Summary: Run. It's all they can do in the arena...unless you're a Career of course. 73rd Annual Hungers Games.
1. Chapter 1

**73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Right, the Games have begun! I now have all of the tributes, and will take down the story. I will PM those who have entered, and tell them to follow this story! And thanks to Guest and richards25 for the tributes!**

_Shine Diamonds PoV_

The morning sunlight in my eyes is what wakes me up. It takes me a few seconds to regain consciousness, and I remember that it's the reaping day today. The day I'm going to volunteer for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Glory. The one word that automatically comes into my mind. I'll win, sure I'll have to kill my District Partner on the way, but, I probably don't know him, therefore, his life means nothing to me. I stretch, and push the blankets off and push them aside. I walk slowly and groggily to the curtains, and thrust them open. A brighter light invades my room, and blinds me for a quick second, and I again, regain my sight and I walk over to my mirror. Gorgeous blonde hair that falls around to the mid back area. My emerald green eyes pierce everyone who looks at them. I'm determined to volunteer and win. My ex, Titan, is sure to volunteer, and I must make sure he doesn't. And if he does, I'm not losing to him…who am I kidding? I'm not even going to lose!

10 minutes later, and I'm out of the shower and in my reaping dress. I smile, and run a hand across the hem of the dress. It's a pale blue, and reflects the colour of my hair and eyes nicely. I race down the stairs, eager to get my journey to victory started! I bound into the kitchen, only to find my mother and father not there; a note in the middle of the small, round table. I pick it up and read yet another excuse why they need to work. It's the reaping day for god's sake! Can't they at least be there? I sigh and take a few slices of bread and butter them. My parents. All they do is work. Never been here for me, or at least, not most of the time. I blink back a few tears, before making the final bite into my final piece of bread.

_Ignore them Shine. They'll speak to you and cancel plans for you when you return home the victor. Imagine the title; Shine Diamonds, District One, Victor of the 73__rd__ Annual Hunger Games!_

I think of this as I walk to the square. The crowd legible for the reaping differs. You have the 12 and 13 year olds who are scared stiff. Then you have the 14 and 15 year olds, who are starting to get that Career mindset. And then you have the 16, 17 and 18 year olds who are ready to volunteer. I take my place with the 18 year old girls. There isn't many of us this year; which excites me. Not that much competition. Some of the girls in the younger years look eager to volunteer, like one Glimmer Keeter. Sorry Glims, this year is for me, and me only. You can go next year, I don't really know. Jewel Ross beside me nudges my side, "Shine, there's Titan."

She points over to the 6'3, brown haired boy, who takes his place beside one of his best friends, Emerald Jones.

I shrug, "So? He means nothing to me Jewls, he's just another wannabe victor."

A grin that I've never seen before appears onto her face, "Is that all you think of him? Because your eyes say differently."

I quickly avert my gaze from him, to the escort who makes her way to the stage. Kymilla is such a loud, bossy person, who's been the escort here since the 68th Hunger Games. She starts the reaping the same way she does every year; telling us a bit about the progress and the stats of the previous tributes from the year before.

"Hello District One!" She booms into the microphone, "Isn't it wonderful to see old faces, and new ones at this year's reaping? As you know, our tributes last year differed. We had Sparkle Lantern, the 12 year old girl, and Brutality Yarne, the 18 year old male. Both were reaped. Nobody volunteered for poor Sparkle, and Brutality refused volunteers. Now, in the training scores, Sparkle earned a 5, and Brutality a 9. Skip to the games and they were COMPLETELY different to how they seemed! Brutality was killed in the bloodbath _by _Sparkle! And better yet, Sparkle made it to 2nd! When the boy from Nine slit her throat on the final day, declaring that he had won!"

She pauses to catch her breath back, wouldn't blame her. The amount she talks without taking a single breath is quite a talent. Not a useful one mind.

She smiles as she carries on, "Now. This year I hope we have two very good tributes, who'll give District One some glory!"

She then rants on about how the dark days happened, and how the Capitol showed mercy, and then she shows that damned, boring film.

She then walks to the female bowl and grabs a snow white piece of paper and practically skips back to the microphone, "Let's see who our female tribute is…it's…..Mallory Wynn!"

Thoughts of the girl goes through my mind; 14, shy, not Career material in the slightest. My hand shoots up, "I volunteer!"

The nearest Peacekeeper smiles at me as she leads me up to the stage. Titan looks annoyed with me, as he mouths, "How dare you?"

All I do is simply stick out my tongue at him, as if to say 'You need to embrace that I'll win!'

Kymilla smiles at me, "Ah! Our volunteer for this year, what's your name?"

I grin, "Shine. Shine Diamond."

"Well! Let's give it up for Shine, and let's find our male tribute!"

Only a few more seconds until I find out who my District Partner is…

_Emerald Jones PoV_

The sound of my youngest sibling Lysander's crying wakes me up. I sigh and stretch; another day, another hard, boring day. Though today brings some excitement. Today is reaping day. My brother, Marvel, and I have promised to volunteer in consecutive years. Me, this year, and him, next year. Since our parents died, I've had to look after my five siblings. Marvel, Lynn, Shimmer, Glory, Lysander and myself, we're a small, tight family. I've resorted to volunteering, only to gain money for my family. I hope that when I'm in the arena, that my family doesn't starve. We usually have nice neighbours, Mrs Jeece next door helps us a lot; our parents were her best friends. My parents…killed on the day of my first reaping. I'm the oldest at 18, then Marvel at 16, Lynn at 15, Shimmer and Glory at 14, and Lysander at 12. I can remember how they screamed that my older brother, Camelot couldn't go into the arena, despite him volunteering at only 14. Long story short, my father was shot at the reaping, and my mother was taken away, to be an Avox in the Capitol. Hopefully volunteering will give me the option to see her again.

I get up, and walk to the sink and just wash my face. I'm not like those who waste time showering on reaping day. I always do it the night before. I have my mother's meadow green eyes, and my father's golden-brown hair. Marvel and Glory are the odd ones, with feather brown hair. I sigh and put on the usual clothes. I don't see the point of looking good. All the sponsors want to see is the strength of the tributes, especially the ones from Districts One, Two and Four; the Careers districts.

Walking down the stairs, I can already see Marvel trying to calm everyone; despite their ages, they've been acting like kids due to the lack of parental figures when they were growing up. Me and Marvel were the only ones who actually 'grew up'. Glory and Shimmer walk around, frantically trying to get the others to look nice. Glory wants to be a stylist; he'd be good at it. Shimmer wants to be a doctor. Lynn hardly ever speaks, and Lysander is too childish to know. Marvel wanted to work at the academy…but that was a long time ago. Now, he reverts to training and having an 'I don't care, I'm gonna laugh' attitude.

After the gruelling task of getting my sibling's fed, we walk down to the reaping. The next job is getting Lysander past the finger pricking. Once he's finally past it, we walk to the sections and drop each sibling off accordingly. When we make it to the 16 year old sections, Marvel smiles at me weakly and says, 'Good luck. Make sure you win."

I return the smile, "I'll try, I can't make any promises."

As I walk to the 18 year old section, I see my best mate Titan, staring at his ex, Shine.

"Dude, you have to get over her," I say, punching his shoulder lightly.

He grumbles and rolls his eyes before turning to face me, "What if I don't want to?"

"Well," I smirk, "You should, since she's up on the stage."

And sure enough, Shine Diamond is the female tribute for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games.

Now Kymilla is onto the boys, "And our male tribute is…Marvel Jones!"

My face pales. I look quickly at Marvel. He's looking at me in discomfort. I hastily raise my hand, shouting, "I volunteer!"

Again, Kymilla smiles as I walk to the stage, "What's your name?"

I stare at Marvel, "Emerald. Emerald Jones."

Her screams with delight, failing her arms, "Marvel's brother?! This _will _be an interesting Games!"

She grins as I shake hands with Shine. Her emerald eyes burn into my own, as if to say '_I'm winning this, you might as not try.'_

It's obvious she'll join the Careers…


	2. District 2 Reapings

**District Two Reapings**

**I'm glad somebody pointed out the 74****th**** Hunger Games reference in the first reaping xP With Glimmer and Marvel. I'm not doing anymore as I'm like 'Meh, I give up xP'. **

_Avangeline "Ava" Vareean_

"UGH!" I scream in frustration as my training partner, Ash, throws me to the floor again!

He grins at me, "Aw, is little Ava getting fustrated?"

I glare at him, "I'm 18, you're 19, I'm not _that _much younger."

He smirks, and nods, signalling a break. I walk over to my best friend Melody, "Hey Mel, how're you?"

She smiles, "I'm fine Ava, you?"

I sigh, "I've been better…it's the 11 year date that my Mum left…"

Her faces pales, before regaining colour, and she takes my hands, "It's OK, forget about her Ava, please."

"I can't Melody, I can't. It's my fault. If I wasn't born, she'd still be with my Dad, and she'd have a new 11 year old daughter."

Melody nods, taking it, and she purses her lips, before saying, "Well if she left because you were born, surely she'd leave when your sister was born, if you weren't, it would be the same, just your sister in your place. Your mother pursued her dream."

I glare at the auburn haired girl, "But why did she have to leave?"

She shrugs, "Being the District Two Stylist must be hard for her, you should volunteer and yell at her, tell her that you're going to win, for your sister."

I grin, "My Dad always pushes me, and I'm the best one here, so it must mean I can win, right?"

She grins back and nods, "Yep Ava!"

She looks at her watch and frowns, "We need to go! We need to get ready!"

I sigh, "I'd prefer to be here, but yeah, we do. See you at the reaping?"

She smiles and nods and runs off, shouting, "I'll be there Ava! Don't you worry!"

Walking into my house, I smell the aroma of eggs and toast, and smile; it's my favourite, my Dad knows that. He walks into the hall and smiles, "Have fun training today Ava?"

I nod, "It was fun."

His smile fades and looks at me with serious, grey eyes, "You don't need to volunteer today Avangeline. You don't."

I stare back at him, putting my black, hip-length hair in a ponytail, "I know, but I want to, I want to show you how strong I can be."

He smiles weakly, "Go and wake up your sister Ava, she's still asleep…it's her last year of being non reapable, I want her to enjoy it."

I smile and nod, making my way up the stairs, into my little sister's room. She sleeps peacefully, her blonde hair cascading down her back. People say I look like my mother; iconic black hair, and my Dad's stormy grey eyes, yet in certain lighting my eyes are blue. That's what I love about myself; I'm completely unique.

I bend over and shake my sister awake, "C'mon Lyla, wake up!"

Her ice blue eyes flutter open, and she smiles at the sight me, "Avie!"

She hugs me and I smile, savouring her warmth, "How about getting dressed?"

She giggles, "I've been awake for an hour now! Waiting for you to come upstairs…I told Daddy to tell you that I was asleep, so that you could come and see me!"

I laugh, "Wow Lyla, you're always thinking."

She grins, and I smile weakly, "Lyla, promise me you won't do what I'm doing today."

She cocks her head, "What's that?"

"Volunteer. I'm volunteering for Dad, to prove him I'm strong, you don't need to prove anything."

She looks at me with teary eyes, "Why do you want to die?"

Her words attack me fills me with sadness and guilt inside, "I-I don't. I'm going to win."

She shakes her head, "But the boy volunteers usually win! Not the girls. Only those two ones; Enobaria and Lyme have won!"

I shake my head now, "Lyla. I'm going to win. Accept it. I'm sorry, but I'm _not _dying, not to someone from a lower district."

She sighs, "Well, the reaping is now, you've missed your chance to get changed, you might as well just go and meet up with Melody."

I become slightly angry, before growling, "I will. Thanks for your concern Lylanthia."

I storm out my house, and rush down to the Square, just in time for our escort, Kyroa to pull out the female's name, with his pale, ugly fingers, "Clove Juana!"

I glare at the young girl who begins to make her way to the stage, "I volunteer!"

I flaunt my way to Kyroa, glaring at Clove as I walk past, hissing in her ear, "Better luck next time little shrimp."

"What is your name miss?" Kyroa grins at me.

"Ava Vareean, victor!" I yell, rallying the crowd of the females who stand in the square, either wanting to volunteer or be reaped.

_Rex Carle PoV_

At the reaping, some crazy girl named Ava volunteers. Why bother Ava? I'm volunteering, and I'm winning! Kyroa walks to the males bowl, and as he pulls out the name, some other dude and myself are eager to volunteer. He begins to read out the name, "Ju-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, running to the stage.

Kyroa smiles to me like he did to Ava, "Name?"

"Rex Carle, _the _victor!"

I shake hands with Ava, she has anger in her eyes, yet hidden sadness. We smile maliciously at each other, before being escorted to the Justice Building.

**Rex's PoV was short D: But his owner didn't give me much to work with - CLOVE IS THE LAST 74****TH**** HUNGER GAMES REFERNCE, I SWEAR xD As always, review please!**


End file.
